1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a driver, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern world where technologies progress along with each passing day, light-emitting diode (LED) lighting sources have been developed and are considered as an indispensible part offering conveniences in the daily life. In an application, the LED is implemented as a backlight source in a flat panel display. In general, an LED light source module includes a boost converter. The boost converter is enabled in a pulse width modulation (PWM) period of a PWM dimming signal to accordingly generate a drive voltage for driving the LED light source module according to an input voltage.
In actual situations, when a boost converter generates a drive voltage, due to an inadequate operating period of a dimming signal or an insufficient input voltage level, it is frequent that the boost converter fails to provide a stable drive voltage. Consequently, the LED light source module is also incapable of providing stable brightness. Therefore, there is a need for a solution of an LED driver for providing a stable drive voltage.